A Shalour Wedding!
by ShadowWolfies
Summary: Ash and Serena get married! Read and enjoy! I found the image on google for the cover! A present for my friend Kitten! *huggles* Everyone else is welcomed to read and review!


**A Shalour Wedding!**

 **Note:** This fanfic is for my amazing friend Kitten! She loves Amourshipping and I decided to write this for her!

* * *

Ash stood at the end of the aisle, waiting patiently for his beloved bride to come. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose on the left pocket of his shirt. His hair was still messy, even though he tried his best to brush it back for the wedding. He was now twenty one years old, and on his shoulder was his best friend, Pikachu who wore a cute black clip on tie. The wedding was at the beach near Shalour City, that was Serena's idea who had always wanted to get married on the beach. The sun was starting to sink, Ash gulped, he knew that his bride to be was around the corner. He couldn't wait to marry her and spend the rest of his life with Serena.

Ash scanned the crowd, smiling as he spotted his mother sitting with his step father, Professor Oak. With them was Gary and his girlfriend Daisy, Tracey with his fiancee Misty, Jessie with her husband James and their Pokemon Meowth, who also wore a clip on tie. Delia smiled as she looked at her son. She waved to Ash, who smiled back and waved to her. There were many more people that Ash had met through his travels, watching him get married. There were at least over a hundred people at the wedding, including Grace, who is Serena's mother and Professor Sycamore, Serena's father.

"I'm so proud of him!" Delia said, looking at her husband, Professor Oak. "I can't wait to see Serena, she's a lovely girl for him."

"Mhm! I'm proud of him too, Delia. He looks great in his tuxedo. Serena is a lovely girl, I'm really happy for them. Ah, Serena must be coming now."

The wedding march music just started. Everyone turned their attention at the beginning of the aisle.

"I find it hard to believe that our former twerp is getting married!" Jessie commented, with tears of happiness filling in her eyes.

James nodded. "I'm happy for him, he's a great person. He helped us become good guys."

Serena looked nervous but happy as she linked arms with Clemont and Brock. Ash couldn't decide on who would be the best man so he choose both of them. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed neatly on the ground by his side.

Serena wore a beautiful white dress with matching high heals. She wore a pair of long white gloves on her hands, and a vial on her head. She wore a Luvdisc pendant, which Ash had given her for her birthday. She smiled as she walked down the aisle, listening to the wedding march. Her brides maids, May and Bonnie wore dresses too. May wore a sapphire dress, and matching high heals, while Bonnie wore a pink dress with matching high heals. Both girls had their hair done up in buns while Serena wore her hair down as usual.

Clemont and Brock wore tuxedos, with a red rose on the left pocket of the jacket.

Tears of happiness filled Delia's eyes as she watched Serena walk closer to her son. "Serena looks so beautiful in her dress, doesn't she Sam?"

Professor Oak nodded. "She does. Tissue, dear?" He handed Delia a tissue.

"Thank you, Sam. You know I always cry of happiness at weddings! I love watching them." Delia smiled as she took the tissue from Professor Oak and dabbed her eyes gently, to wipe the tears away.

Serena was now reunited with Ash, smiling as she looked at her soon to be husband.

May, Bonnie, Brock and Clemont went to their seats and watched on with the wedding.

A young male celebrant who had been standing with Ash the whole time looked up at the crowd and the happy pair.

Ash smiled at Serena, looking at her lovingly. "You look beautiful, as always Serena." He commented.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Ash Ketchum and Serena Sycamore." The celebrant began, then spoke on until he got to the most impotent parts.

"Do you Serena take Ash to be your husband, and to look after him through out sickness and health?" The Celebrant asked, turning his attention to Serena.

"I do!" Serena replied, smiling as she looked at Ash.

"Do you, Ash take Serena to become your wife, and to look after her through sickness and health?" The Celebrant turned his attention to Ash, smiling.

"I do!" Ash replied with a smile.

"Rings please!" The Celebrant looked at Pikachu who held a cushion in his paws which had a pair of matching rings. Ash picked up one ring and put it on Serena's finger, while Serena picked up the other ring and put it on Ash's finger, both thanked Pikachu.

"If anyone has a reason for these two not to marry, speak out now." The celebrant turned his attention to the crowd. Much to his relief nobody spoke out. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

The crowd cheered as Ash removed the vial from Serena's face, pressing his lips against Serena's, sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Serena returned the kiss with passion, she wrapped her arms around his waist, while Ash wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling them into a deep kiss.

"My baby is now married." Delia smiled, with her eyes watering again. "And I have a daughter in law, I've always wanted a daughter and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law!" Delia dabbed the tears away from her eyes once more as she watched Ash and Serena kiss while the sun set.

The crowd cheered as Ash and Serena broke their kiss, smiling. The happy couple linked arms together and walked down the aisle, Beautifies got released to celebrate their love. A Roselia followed them using Petal Dance. Pikachu had jumped back on Ash's shoulder, smiling as the petals from Roselia's Petal Dance fell on the newly weds.

"I love you, Ash!" Serena whispered to him, as she stole a kiss from her new husband.

"I love you too, Serena." Ash whispered back. He stopped for a moment and pressed his lips against hers. ' _I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Serena!'_ He thought, as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her once more.

' _I'm so lucky! I can't believe it! I've waited for so long to meet Ash again and now I'm married to him!'_ Serena blushed as she kissed her new husband, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

 **The End! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
